


Hold Back

by petrichor___946



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor___946/pseuds/petrichor___946
Summary: Hangyul is in a blazing anger because of Seungyoun's revealing stage costume in Kcon Thailand Day 1. He needs to teach Seungyoun how hurt it feels.





	Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is my first time writing something like this. And English is not my first language. Hope you enjoy!

Seungyoun can feel that Hangyul has been quiet ever since the middle of concert, especially to him. He knows Hangyul glancing at him from time to time but when Seungyoun turns his head to him he always avoids the eye contact. Hangyul turns cold towards him.  
It's kinda frustrating when you are dating within the group, and you are in the middle of schedule and working.

So, when they are finally alone in their hotel room, Seungyoun stands up right in front of Hangyul, confronts him.

"What?" asked Seungyoun.

"What?" Hangyul copied.

"What's wrong?" Seungyoun brushes his gelled hair that kinda feels itchy at the moment. Both of them still on their stage make up and hairstyle. They have not wash up yet.

Hangyul lets a little laugh and smirk. Instead of answering Seungyoun, his hand rumbles into his bag and picks up a piece of clothes...

.... Seungyoun's stage clothes from the concert.

It is indeed too small for Seungyoun's wide body-shoulder and it only has one button. That one button was fighting alone to hold the piece together against Seungyoun's dance and movement throughout the night. Plus it was cropped top. Seungyoun did not wear anything underneath. So tonight Seungyoun practically flashed his whole upper body worldwide, including his big gun tattoo on his abdomen.

Hangyul waves that damned clothes in front of Seungyoun's face. Seungyoun know he is damned too when he sees dark gaze from Hangyul.

Hangyul is mad mad.

".... what?" Seungyoun anwers in trembling voice. To be honest, he knows but afraid to hear the answer.

"Who gave you permission to showcase what's mine to the whole world?" Hangyul points at Seungyoun's body with his chin.

Seungyoun's heart sinks. It's both fear and excitement. Still, he won't give up that fast. "I just want to bring something new for our fans. And they liked it? So it's a success."

Hangyul's tone of speak drops significantly, it is almost a roar at that point. "What about me?"

Seungyoun's hands start to shake. He tries to calm himself by making his hand into fist.

It is a cold silence. Seungyoun can feel the chill to his bones.

"Wear it," Hangyul throws the blazer to Seungyoun. Seungyoun automatically catches that by reflect.

"Now."

It does not take a second for Seungyoun to peel off his T-shirt and change into the blazer. His whole body is quivering under Hangyul's stare.

Seungyoun looks up to Hangyul's face and finds Hangyul's eyes are full of deep dark...... lust?

Seungyoun restrains his whimper. Hangyul's gape alone can make him weak.

Hangyul pushes Seungyoun onto the bed. It is not a hard thing to do, since Seungyoun's whole body practically melts down under his gaze. Hangyul sits on Seungyoun's stomach, so that the older man can't escape.

"Hands up," Hangyul whispers, still in low tone. He takes off his belt with his one hand, and grabs both of Seungyoun's wrists with the other hand. He then ties up the all-rounder's limbs with the belt to the headboard.

Seungyoun knows there is no point to fight angry Hangyul. He surrenders to all Hangyul's handling. Seungyoun bites his lower lips, its going to be a long long night.

Hangyul sits up on the bed and pulls Seungyoun legs down. With his arms stretched like that, the gun tattoo displayed clearly under the hem of crop-top blazer.

Seungyoun tugs on his bondage uncomfortably. Its a little bit too stretched to his comfort but he is afraid to say anything. So can only let out a whimper.

"Do you want to say anything, hyung?" Hangyul's hand reaches to his own tie on his neck and unravels it slowly.

Seungyoun gulps down, looking closely at Hangyul's neck and collarbone that are now exposed. The Leo boy knows Hangyul wants him to apologize, but to be honest, Seungyoun does not feel guilty at all. "Calm down your anger.."

Hangyul laughs at Seungyoun's words. With one motion, he put his tie as blindfold to Seungyoun. Seungyoun gasps, startles at this. They never done this before. Seungyoun moves his body as far as he can, but it is useless with the bondage and the younger's weight on his body.

Black. And Dark.

It's not a pleasant feeling.

"Gyul..." groans Seungyoun.

Hangyul speaks right to Seungyoun's ear with soft voice, "Remember the safe word, okay?"

Then Hangyul proceeds to kiss Seungyoun's ear, continues to his jaw, neck, shoulders, collarbone, down to his chest.

Seungyoun is a whole mess under Hangyul's touch and lips. Hangyul's left hand on Seungyoun's hair, pulls it, along the tempo of his hickeys. His other hand strokes Seungyoun's exposed abdomen. Seungyoun's stomach is burning from the inside.

The blindfold makes Seungyoun's sensitivity towards touch increased. He is super sensitive. He can't even hold back his whine. Now he feels Hangyul's breath right on his stomach, specifically, he knows, on his gun tattoo.

"Stay still, hyung. Its only the start," Hangyul grabs Seungyoun's waist down while he starts to bite the tattoo.

Seungyoun lets out a cry. His breath is running short. He holds onto his bondage like it is his lifeline. He is already drenched in sweat, the little piece of the blazer sticks uncomfortably on his skin.

Hangyul continues to savoring Seungyoun's whole body with his lips and hand. It's a total cruel torture to Seungyoun. He wants to look at how Hangyul on his skin. He wants to reciprocate Hangyul's touch. He wants to ease the burning feeling that's been unbearable since a while a go.

"Hangyul, please..." Seungyoun sobs.

"Please what?" then Hangyul continues to sucks Seungyoun's tattooed skin, harshly. The gun is now in purple red. His hands tickle Seungyoun's side stomach.

"I.... I--" Seungyoun's lungs practically begging for air, "I cant fucking breath--"

Seeing Seungyoun is having difficulty on breath, Hangyul stops. He hovers over Seungyoun's face, observes him closely. Right when Seungyoun catches his breath back, Hangyul crushes on Seungyoun's lips. He kisses Seungyoun roughly. Seungyoun kisses back, even more rough than Hangyul, because he's been aching to touch Hangyul in any way. They are fighting over the dominance.

"No," groans Hangyul. He wraps his hand around Seungyoun's neck and put a pressure on it. Not much, but strong enough to make an effect.

Seungyoun gasps for air--again. His focus changes completely to breathing, so Hangyul takes the dominance of the kiss.

"Hmmfft.. Gyhh.." Seungyoun cant even speak, Hangyul's tongue is literally all over his mouth. Seungyoun's body tries to fight for air, he is trembling, shaking. His wrist hurts so much against the bondage since he moves too much. His blindfold is now wet because of his tears.

He taps and pulls the bondage, tries to shake Hangyul's off his body, but nothing works.

Then he sees white under his blindfold, along with his loud cries chanting his boyfriend's name. And he is not in the real world for a couple minutes.

Hangyul waits Seungyoun to comes down from the cursed heaven. He wipes off the sweats from Seungyoun's forehead, as if it does any help.

"Please, please," Seungyoun is panting. He is very close to sobbing. His whole body is burning from the inside and cant even touch Hangyul.

"Mmmm. Not yet, baby," Hangyul's nose goes to Seungyoun's neck curves and sucks it. "You smell so good. You dont know how hot you are right now. No, ever since the concert. This fucking shirt." Hangyul pulls the hem of Seungyoun's shirt. "And you have to know how it feels. You have to know that I had to hold it in for hours."

Another wave of heat for Seungyoun. He whimpers left and right. "It hurts. Please."

"Yes, it is, Cho Seungyoun."

Hangyul starts to give marks to all over Seungyoun's body. His hand caresses every Seungyoun's muscle. The damned shirt is now moist of both Seungyoun's and Hangyul's sweats, and also Hangyul's saliva.

Seungyoun is practically begging for his life. He is crying loudly, he himself cant hold it anymore. It almost turns into anger, he spits out all of curses he ever knows.

But Hangyul can't care less. He continues his work, until he is satisfied. By that, it means Seungyoun needs to cry for another hours.

***

When Hangyul finally takes off Seungyoun's blind fold, Seungyoun has no energy left. His breath is still short from the last attack.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Your wrist..." Hangyul unties Seungyoun's wrist. He grabs it softly with his warm hands. The belt marks turn purplish blue. He kisses the marks, hoping it will hush away the pain.

Seungyoun can't even feel the pain on his wrist. He has so much going on before, he can think about the wrist later.

Hangyul puts his head down next to Seungyoun's face. He intertwines their hand and starts to kissing Seungyoun's hand again. "I'm sorry.."

Seungyoun takes a deep breath before he turns to look at Hangyul. Their faces are so close, their noses almost touched. This is the first time Seungyoun looks at Hangyul properly. Hangyul is drenched in sweat too. His eyes back to the puppy eyes Hangyul, now full of guilty.

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I am not sorry for... hmm.. the outfit," Seungyoun mutters breathlessly.

Hangyul flashes a slight smile, "Yeah. It's okay now." He lifts up his hand to brush Seungyoun's messy and wet hair, playing with the strains.

Seungyoun moves closer to Hangyul, he hugs the younger's waist and pulls him in.

"I already made sure that you can't wear that kind of clothes again tomorrow," Hangyul says lightly, still playing with Seungyoun's hair.

"What??" Seungyoun looks down to his chest and abdomen, red and purplish marks all over. Concealer would never cover those. "Shit, Hangyul."

"Oh, believe me its worse on your neck and uhm... collarbone? Yeah, your collarbone is indeed very pretty."

Seungyoun lies on his back, draws off from Hangyul. He knew Hangyul's grudge can be very petty. But he literally has no energy left to even feel mad.

"Of course, your face is prettier," Hangyul rains kisses on Seungyoun's cheek.

How can even Seungyoun mad at Hangyul.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that Seungyoun was fully clothed at KCon Day 2 😬😬😬


End file.
